Our long range goal is to elucidate the interrelationships between gonadal feedback signals and possible ACTH-adrenocortical secretion in controlling pituitary FSH, LH and prolactin in male and female rats. Studies of the mechanism of competition between FSH and LH secretion and ACTH secretion in males continue, performing gonadectomy before adrenalectomy. To pursue findings that pentobarbital elicits progesterone and prolactin secretion on the day before proestrus, these two hormones will be tested for ability to block proestrous LH secretion and ovulation. Further studies on procine follicular fluid control of FSH include: fractionation chromatography; investigation of interaction of the peptide "folliculostatin" with testosterone or estradiol feedback on FSH (and LH) secretion; effects of concentrated seminal fluid on FSH; effect of folliculostatin on follicle recruitment.